


An Empty Nest

by AlexandraO



Series: A Day in the Life [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: With their last child off to Hogwarts, the Potters’ enjoy the first of many afternoons in an empty house.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: A Day in the Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853983
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2021





	An Empty Nest

**Author's Note:**

> This story is another addition to my 30 Days in the Life of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger series. It takes place Fall 2031 and the Potters just sent their last child, Rayun, off to her first year at Hogwarts. You can read this as a stand-alone, but I think you’ll get enjoyment out of the rest of the series as well! 
> 
> This is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

Hermione sighed as Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. Together they watched the Hogwarts Express turn the corner and eventually disappear.

Harry looked down at her and Hermione turned to press her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. “You okay?” 

She nodded. “I’ll miss them as I always do, but it will just be strange having the house to ourselves.”

Harry grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

“What?” 

“We now have an empty house to go home to.”

Hermione bit her lip and Harry didn’t waste any time grabbing her hand and tugging her into a nearby fireplace and calling out their home. It was only moments later that Harry was pulling her from their fireplace and pressing her up against the wall and pressing his lips needily to hers.

Hermione gasped and Harry took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth, mimicking the motion of fucking her. She groaned and moved her hands to his hips and pulled him closer. He ground his hips against hers, and moved his hands under her blouse and her bra, massaging her breast and tweaking her nipple. 

Hermione pulled away from his mouth. “Too many clothes,” she gasped, her chest heaving.

Harry immediately slipped out of his jacket and grabbed the back of the shirt at the collar and pulled it over his head. Even after all of the years that they’ve been together, Hermione still salivated over her husband. At 51, he wasn’t as fit as he used to be as was expected, but there were still faint lines from the abs he once had. His hair still stood up all over the place and his emerald green eyes still looked at her with the same intensity and love they always had.

Harry’s hand went to his jeans and unbuttoned them before stopping. “Why am I the only one getting undressed?”

Hermione smirked and ran a finger down Harry’s chest. “Just enjoying the view, that’s all.”

“Well, I’m in a hurry, woman,” Harry growled, pulling her close, his mouth moving to her neck.

When she was about to tell him to get on with it, he stopped and swiftly pulled her blouse up and over her head, tossing it to the side. Then Harry’s breath was hot against the skin on her chest and his stubble tickled a bit as it brushed against the tender skin on the top of her breasts.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, as his fingers found the clasp at her back and expertly undid it with just one hand. 

Her bra loosened and Harry didn’t hesitate to pull it off her mounds and throw it to the floor to be picked up much later. He then was sucking on a nipple as if his life depended on it.

Hermione cried out in ecstasy and her head fell back against the wall as one of her hands fisted in Harry’s hair at the back of his neck. His hand moved to hold her tit to his mouth as he suckled, and his free hand pinched and played with the other nipple.

Hermione couldn’t hold herself still and began to rub herself against the erection she could feel through Harry’s jeans. “Harry, Merlin…” she breathed, writhing against him as he continued his onslaught of attention on her breasts. He had switched sides and was sucking on her like a man starved. 

Harry finally pulled back from her chest, but only to fall to his knees and kiss down her belly. She was a little self-conscious that she had a little pooch there, never having totally lost the baby weight from carrying five children, but Harry didn’t let her dwell on that. As his lips reached the top of her jeans, he quickly unbuttoned them and pushed them down her legs, leaving them around her ankles as he focused on her covered quim. 

He pushed his face into the fabric, kissing her where she wanted him most. He brought up a hand to touch her. “You’re  _ fucking _ soaked.”

“Harry, please,” Hermione begged as his fingers lightly caressed her through the fabric. “More.”

Harry didn’t make her wait long and pushed the fabric to the side and Hermione bucked in his hands as he finally brushed her clit. She whimpered as he only lightly touched her, driving her closer and closer to the edge, but not enough to push her over.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Harry asked, looking up at her. 

“You, your fingers,” she cried. “Please.” 

“Since you asked so sweetly,” he replied. 

He dove in with his mouth and lapped and sucked at her clit as he pushed two fingers into her. Hermione, unashamed, rode his fingers. 

“Harry, oh fuck—I’m coming!”

Harry didn’t stop and licked and sucked around Hermione’s clit as she flew over the edge. When he pulled his face away, his fingers still slowly moved inside her, prolonging her orgasm. She would have fallen to the floor if Harry hadn’t been there to catch her. 

Harry gently brought her to the floor and then brought his fingers to his lips, licking off all of her essence. He moaned at the taste and when he came down to kiss her, he pushed his tongue in her mouth and Hermione could taste her on him.

Hermione wiggled and Harry broke the kiss with an eyebrow raised. “My shoes, jeans, and knickers need to come off,” she told him.

Harry grinned and helped his wife take off her remaining clothes. He then stood and shucked off his own, freeing his cock. Hermione licked her lips at the sight and couldn’t wait to get him inside her. 

Hermione stood and pulled Harry toward the sofa, pushing him down before kneeling on the floor before him. She didn’t hesitate to run her hands over her husband’s hard length, before bringing him into her mouth. 

Harry groaned and threw his head back on to the back of the sofa as Hermione pulled him deep into her mouth, simultaneously massaging his balls. It wasn’t long before Harry felt them draw up and he was going to come if Hermione didn’t stop.

He leaned forward and pulled her up and off of his cock. She looked at him curiously.

“I want to come inside you, love, we can play later.” 

She nodded and crawled onto his lap, grabbing the base of his cock and slowly sinking down. Hermione moaned as Harry’s length filled her. 

“Ride me,” he ordered.

That was all the encouragement Hermione needed as she placed her hands on Harry’s shoulders and rode him for all she was worth. 

“Yes, oh,  _ Merlin _ , I can feel you squeezing me so hard,” Harry said, his hands squeezing her arse. “Get yourself off again, love. I want to feel it.” 

Hermione loved the way that Harry became somewhat incoherent as she fucked him. She moved her hand toward her clit and brushed her two fingers over it hard and within seconds she felt herself on the edge. 

“Harry, oh  _ fuck _ , I’m coming!” 

Harry grabbed onto her hips as she stopped moving as her orgasm crashed over her and pistoned up and down, chasing his own orgasm.

She moaned and Harry forced her down onto him hard. He was buried as far inside of her as he could go and she swore she could feel his cock throbbing as he released inside of her. 

Hermione smiled and collapsed into Harry’s chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed in that position for a while, Hermione didn’t know how long, until Harry’s cock slipped out of her, prompting both of them to groan at the loss.

“I’m fucking beat,” Harry finally said.

Hermione sat up and laughed. “Old man.”

Harry stood and Hermione slipped out of his arms and stood on the floor with shaky legs. He grabbed her hand and led them to their bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. “I’ll show you old man.”

Hermione changed her tune when her man gave her several more orgasms throughout the day and took her hard and fast on the dining room table like when they were young and just married.

As Hermione relaxed in Harry’s arms that evening to finally sleep, she smiled.

“I love you, Harry Potter,” she whispered.

Thinking he was asleep, she was surprised to hear a response. “And I love you back.”

As she drifted off to sleep, Hermione realized she was ready for this next phase of life as empty nesters, Harry by her side. 


End file.
